Picture Perfect
by Smurf2005
Summary: When he met her, she was a budding model, and he was a famous photographer. He didn't know that after one session, he would be head over heels for her. AU. Chelsea and Vaughn. May go up to "M" later.
A/N: Hello all! Smurf here with a brand new story! This has been on my mind since I finished _Letters to Nobody_ , it just took me a bit of time to sort out my thoughts. I didn't know if I was going to do chapters or not, but it looks like it will have chapters. Also, I don't know if I will have some smut. We shall see. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon_ is owned by it's respective owners.

* * *

Picture Perfect

* * *

He was sleeping at the moment, but that wasn't going to last long. His assistant was up, and had been for the last couple hours. She pushed away the curtains that hid his sleeping space and stared at him for a couple minutes.

"How long do you plan on sleeping?" the girl asked.

The man didn't move a muscle, which prompted a sigh from the assistant. She walked around the bed and opened the curtains. The early morning sunshine shined into his room and onto his bed. The man stirred and groaned and turned his head away from the offending sunshine.

"You need to get up. Your first job is going to be here soon. And you still need to eat and shower," the girl said, walking over to his bed and shaking his shoulder.

The man groaned again and seemed to be feeling for something on the bed beside him. When he didn't find what he was looking for, his violet eyes opened and he lifted his head off his pillow.

"Huh? Where is Sabrina?" he finally asked.

"She left a couple hours ago. She said she had a meeting early this morning."

He focused his eyes on the blonde in front of him. He sighed as he sat up in a sitting position, the blanket falling down and revealing his bare chest. He scratched his head, tousling his already messy silver hair.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Julia?" he asked.

"I tried. But, you didn't respond," Julia said, turning away. "Anyways, you need to get up."

The man groaned as he stood up, gathering the sheets around his waist, as he was naked. He pulled the curtain around his bed again, and headed to the small bathroom that was in his part of the apartment. He showered quickly, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen where Julia had already finished preparing breakfast. There was a plate with eggs and bacon, and a glass of milk. She was eating the same thing, and her eyes were glued to the TV.

He glanced at the TV, and saw that some crappy talk show was on. A girl had dragged her boyfriend on the show to prove that she didn't sleep with his best friend and that their child was his. The red haired man, Allen, claimed that his long time girlfriend, Rachel, had slept with his best friend, Rod. A lie detector test proved that Rachel did not sleep with Rod, and another test proved that Allen was the father.

The man snorted. He hated shows like that, he always felt it was staged. He finished his breakfast, and he took his dishes to the sink. He walked through a door, into a room that was set up in a photography studio. He checked his equipment and got everything set up. Just as Julia came into the room, there was a knock at the door, and Julia went to answer it.

He could hear Julia's voice, a mans voice, and another female voice. The unidentified female voice was soft and quiet, and he found himself longing to meet the girl it belonged to. After a few moments, Julia came back, followed by a blond haired man and a brown haired girl. The man bowed slightly and held out a business card.

"My name is William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III. But, you can just call me Will. I am with Going Out in Style Talent Agency. I am the manager of our newest client."

The brown haired girl stepped forward and bowed real low.

"My name is Chelsea. I am new to this, so please take good care of me."

She straightened up and looked straight at him. He seemed to get lost in her blue eyes. He blinked a couple times, and managed a smile.

"It's nice to meet both of you. My name is Vaughn, and I look forward to working with both of you."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked the first chapter. It is shorter than what I normally write, I promise the next chapters will be longer. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. Until next time!


End file.
